Carlos LaMuerto (Earth-616)
; Leader of his own criminal organization | Relatives = Unnamed father, grandfather, and various ancestors (alias Black Tarantula); Marina Caches (ex-wife); Fabian LaMuerto (son); Luis (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly Argentina | Gender = Male | Height = 7'0" | Weight = 290 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Argentina | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante; former crimelord | Education = Graduate degree in business administration | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Steve Skroce | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 419 | HistoryText = Early Life Allegedly, for over 700 years the title and powers of the "Black Tarantula" have been passed down from father to son. Each Black Tarantula supposedly separates the male heir from their mother at an early age to begin a life of vigorous training. The current Black Tarantula, Carlos LaMuerto, a crime lord in South America and parts of Europe, met his Brazilian wife, Marina Caches, while attending an American graduate school. They had a child, Fabian LaMuerto. Upon discovering her husband’s illegal activities, Marina filed for divorce and fled with her son. Marina settled in New York where she became a criminal psychology teacher at Empire State University and began dating Dante Rigoletto, unaware that Dante was the nephew of the infamous mobster, Don Rigoletto. Coming to America Discovering his ex-wife to be in the New York area, the Black Tarantula launched a campaign primarily to locate his son while establishing a foothold in the lucrative New York underworld market in the absence of the Kingpin of Crime (Wilson Fisk). He dispatched his powerful agent, El Uno, with a gang of his men to violently introduce himself to his competition, the new Rose. Humiliated by El Uno, the Rose’s assassin Delilah killed El Uno and returned his severed head to the Black Tarantula. The Black Tarantula dispatched Madam Qwa and the True Believers -- a Korean cult of ninjas who defected from the Hand -- to harass the Rose by killing a former colleague, Daily Bugle editor Joe Robertson, while framing the Rose. With opposition from the Hand ninjas, Spider-Man, and Elektra, the Black Tarantula's agents failed to kill Robertson. The Black Tarantula went to New York to personally attend to matters. The Rose hired the remaining True Believers under Madam Qwa's brother, Master Zei, to resurrect Doctor Octopus as an ally. However, Zei intended to turn Doctor Octopus over to the Black Tarantula, but was killed during the resurrection ceremony. As Madam Qwa demanded revenge, the Black Tarantula conceded, breaking Delilah's neck, then healing her with a stern warning for the Rose. Meanwhile, his diminutive and loyal assistant, Chesbro, located Marina, who had been teaching Spider-Man’s wife, Mary Jane Watson-Parker. The Tarantula invaded Don Vincente Fortunato's mansion, brokering a deal for portions of the Rose’s hijacking operations in exchange for sending a dire message to Spider-Man. Offering mercy only upon learning Spider-Man was searching to rescue a kidnapped child (Norman Osborn Jr.), the Tarantula beat Spider-Man nearly to death and departed with his mask. He offered the mask to Fortunato, who recounted his partially correct understanding of the legendary Black Tarantula's secret origin, beginning with Marco Polo's expeditions to the Orient. Peter Parker (in four alternate disguises while a bounty was on his head), tackled Black Tarantula's operatives, Bloodscream and Roughouse, who had incapacitated Delilah while on assignment to kidnap Marina Caches. Marina fled to Dante's godfather, Don Fortunato, for protection. The Black Tarantula raided Fortunato's mansion, tearing through the mobster's defenses and Killdroids. Spider-Man arrived and stopped the Rose from shooting the Black Tarantula in the back. Spider-Man's heroics and his wife's pleading on behalf of Fabian persuaded the Black Tarantula to depart and return another day. The Black Tarantula fled during a raid on a Roxxon facility used to augment criminal agents with superhuman abilities located on his Bolivian jungle property. The Black Tarantula was incarcerated in the U.S. and kept depowered in Rykers Prison along with Daredevil, the Kingpin, Hammerhead, and the Punisher where he was nearly killed by Bullseye. Black Tarantula was released early from prison due to a record of good behavior and prison overpopulation. Carlos went to Matt Murdock for a job; Matt had him work with Dakota North, an investigator working for Nelson & Murdock. Carlos, who was dissatisfied with the job, longed for a more hands-on approach to stopping crime. Matt noticed and took Carlos with him to battle a Yakuza gang working in Hell's Kitchen. The leader of the Yakuza gang fled from the attack; Daredevil chased him but failed to catch him because he had the flu, diminishing his abilities. Black Tarantula and Daredevil surveyed the scene, noticing a large pile of money. Black Tarantula said that he would like to take the money but Daredevil stopped him. Later, Black Tarantula took on a gang whose leader was hired to kill an old woman; this leader was a vengeful former recruit of Black Tarantula. Years earlier, Carlos had personally invited him into his gang, naming him "Little Loco". After Black Tarantula took care of the gang, he killed Loco by choking him with the money he was paid for killing the women. Daredevil showed up at the scene, asking what Black Tarantula had done, Black Tarantula then told him that he planned on taking the rest of the money from the hideout. Daredevil attempted to stop him but was knocked out with a single punch from Black Tarantula. Black Tarantula collected the money, getting ready to leave, but before he left he knelt in front of Daredevil and healed the flu he'd been afflicted with. Black Tarantula left the money he took from the gang in a church, with a note saying "Help people with this." One morning Carlos was attacked in his apartment by a group of Hand assassins. His fight was observed by Lady Bullseye, evaluating his performance. Some time after he defeated the assassins, he was captured by Master Izo and brought to Matt Murdock's apartment. After some explanation, the group separated and Master Izo and Black Tarantula were tracked by a Hand ninja. As they chased after him they were led to pictures of some of the greatest martial artists including Carlos himself, Wolverine, White Tiger, and Shang-Chi. While out patrolling, Black Tarantula ran into White Tiger being attacked by Hand ninjas exactly like he had been. After diving in to help her he was killed by White Tiger and resurrected by the Hand as an assassin. Carlos then lead an attack against Daredevil at his home along with White Tiger, Lady Bullseye, and Lord Hirochi. Daredevil was joined by Master Izo and Iron Fist, and together they fought off the Hand. Black Tarantula defeated Iron Fist but stopped White Tiger from killing him, giving the excuse that he did not want the competition. Black Tarantula and White Tiger were next ordered to kill Foggy Nelson by Lady Bullseye, hired by The Owl. Black Tarantula instead saved Foggy's life and then battled White Tiger, attempting to cure her of the Hand's influence. Shadowland When Matt Murdock took over leadership of the Hand, Black Tarantula became Matt Murdock's lieutenant alongside White Tiger. He lead the Hand in North America and oversaw the construction of Shadowland while Matt and White Tiger were in Japan, meeting high ranking Hand leaders from across the globe and discussing Murdock's vision of a more heroic Hand. While New York was in crisis, Black Tarantula was informed by White Tiger to execute looters, but became confused, seeing that something was wrong with Daredevil. White Tiger, still possessed by the Hand, stabbed Black Tarantula in the back and tossed him over the edge of Shadowland to fall onto a vehicle, leaving him for dead. After Shadowland, it was revealed that Black Tarantula was still alive, having been cared for by Night Nurse. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' The Black Tarantula has superhuman agility and strength, able to optimally press over 30 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina': Black Tarantula can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. *'Superhuman Durability': Black Tarantula possesses durability far beyond that of a human. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with no discomfort. His skin is highly durable to the point his nearly-bullet proof. *'Superhuman Agility': His balance, coordination, agility and dexterity is beyond the physical limits of the finest human acrobat. His agility is such that is on par with someone like Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Speed': The Black Tarantula possesses superhuman speed. Spider-Man himself has stated that he is slower than the Black Tarantula. *'Optic Blasts': His eyes can project powerful concussive blasts of energy, but requires several minutes between uses to restore the charge. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He can also heal fatal injuries in himself and others through touch. The extent of this ability is unknown, but undoubtedly very high, as he was shown healing himself and others from fatal injuries, such as when Bullseye stabbed him in the heart when Carlos was powerless. He can also heal fatal diseases and poisons as well. *'(Possible) Immortality': His claims of being immortal are unconfirmed, although he definitely possesses some form of superhuman longevity. | Abilities = *'Master Planner': Black Tarantula possesses a brilliant criminal mind, and is a strategist, planner and tactician of the highest order. *'Master Martial Artist': The Tarantula is a master of many forms of both armed and unarmed combat, capable of holding his own against other skilled hand to hand fighters such as Daredevil to an extent. | Strength = Class 30 | Weaknesses = Needs to recharge a few minutes after using his eye blasts | Equipment = | Transportation = Various vehicles | Weapons = Makes use of many weapons, both conventional and advanced, but usually firearms, explosives, and bladed weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = http://www.marvel.com/universe/Black_Tarantula | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Drug Lords Category:Healers Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Immortals Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Acrobats Category:Multilingual Category:Regeneration Category:Strategists